If You Fly With Me, You'll Die With Me
by Anonymous Vulture
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric were sent to find and capture a hunter OC who has been killing Chimeras. When the hunter is captured, will the Elrics strike a deal with her when she spills the information she knows on the Philosophers Stone? Will she be apart of the famous Elric brother's team to find and defeat any danger to Amestris and during process of getting Edward's limbs back?
1. Chapter 1

If You Fly With Me, You Will Die With Me

Fullmetal Alchemist story.

The full moon plastered the sky, it was a nice night to gaze at the stars. Or do some vigilante spying by an neighborhood friend... or a fatal foe. _Oh look, there she goes now, running across the rooftops silent and deadly, searching for something. For what, I don't know. Let's just listen and learn..._

A maiden with long flowing hair jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching; seeking. Her dark clothing blending in with the darkness surrounding her. As she ran, the quiver on her back thumped loudly as a bow was gripped in her hand. A bandana covered the lower half of her face to conceal something.

She suddenly stopped and gazed down at a shop. It was a pitiful sight; peeling paint, caving in roof, broken and half boarded windows. She overlooked her target again. Her light eyebrow perched high above her eye in confusion. Shaking her head she leaped off of the building and sprinted into the shadows across the road.

In her hands lie a bow already notched with a deadly silver arrow. Her back was pressed up against the peeling outer wall of the house, waiting for the right moment. _** THUMP THUMP CRASH BANG! **_The loud noises echoed though the door-less building. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Fixing her posture, she burst through the entrance ready to fire.

She slowly saw it. Its large part human part cat body crouched with its back arched, ready to attack. Its orange fur and human flesh covered most of the abstract form as razor teeth were bared. In the hunter's eyes, the _thing_ looked crippled and in pain. It made a low murmuring sound that was a combination of a meow and a muffled cry for help.

"May the Lord bless your tainted soul and grant you eternal peace at heart. Farewell." The maiden raised her bow and aimed at the beasts chest. With a howl of pain and anger the beast's body went limp and its breathing softened until it was no more. She sighed as another target was killed in front of her eyes. She threw her bow over her shoulder and said a last prayer for the tortured soul.

She heard loud footsteps rounding the corner of the building, making her dash outside and hide across the road in the shadows.

"She went this way! We can't let her escape!" The men shouted as they

scouted the perimeter. The maiden smirked under her cover, she had done it again. Once again, she armed her bow and shot an arrow with a tight wire around it to the rooftop. She pulled on the wire twice and then climbed up the wall to the rooftop.

She was known to locals as the Moon's Child. Possibly the Maiden of Death, no. Or maybe the Assassin in the Darkness, but none of those are her code name. The woman calls herself, Mystic Maiden.

...The Next Day; Dusk...

"Fullmetal, come here and take a look at this case." Military man, Roy Mustang called to the auto-mail fourteen year old and following him was his younger brother Alphonse in the flesh. The all huddled around the files on the desk in Mustang's office. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood next to the Flame Alchemist's side, ready for any order.

"So, how does this involve us? It's a military case." Edward called in confusion.

"You're a dog of the military Fullmetal, you should know that by now." Roy replied.

"Yeah but what I meant is that this case says for higher officers only. Like you said, I'm a dog of the military, not a high officer."

"Cases marked with high officer rankings are allowed to looked at by State Alchemists too. Do you except this case?"

"But this case doesn't give any details. Just theories." Al said; and he was right. The case was about a night hunter killing chimeras part of the military. The hunter would go to places where to escaped chimeras hide out and kill them with arrows tinted with poison. The hunter was described as twelve to fifteen years of age, tall and slim, long dark colored hair, dark clothing, and will most likely be seen with a bow and quiver. Last seen near central.

"Yeah, and that could be anyone." Edward added, confused. Shaking his head, Roy sighed with frustration, "That's why you and Alphonse will be going undercover and tracking two missing chimeras that disappeared this evening. One part pig, the other part hawk. We need them to come back alive. Also we have a general idea where they are. Your job is to capture them and the hunter and bring them here. Got that?"

"Yes Mr. Mustang sir!" Alphonse yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. So when do we start?" Ed yawned out his response.

"In exactly one hour. That is the time the night watch men start seeing the hunter." Roy said. The brothers looked and nodded to each other, agreeing to take on this mission. The brothers walked towards the door, ready to leave central and get ready for the capture. "Oh and another thing Fullmetal." Edward turned to look at Mustang. "Any more clues on to make another Philosophers Stone?" He quickly turned his head away, as if the words stung him.

"No." Al said quietly and they walked out the door. The last time the Elrics got their hands on a stone, they got Alphonse's body back and in perfect health. The bad thing about that is Edward Elric lost his leg in the soul reunion. He went back to his auto-mail mechanic, Winery and she was devastated. With wet, teary eyes she fitted Ed with another auto-mail leg. Of course she was more than glad for Al, but Ed, once again had to pay a price.

Edward would never regret getting his younger brother's body back, and his personality didn't change at all towards Al. But now the tables turned, Al now will not rest until they find a _sane_ way to get his arm and legs back.

The Elrics walked outside the Central command building digesting on the information they just learned about. The sun was setting below the small buildings of Amestris, making a purplish red outline around them. Soon, the Mystic Maiden or what the brothers called it the hunter; will be appearing around the dimmed sidewalks of Amestris.

"Hey brother, what do you think this 'hunter' is doing in Central? And what do you think he will do when he sees us attacking?" Alphonse questioned to his older brother.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Chimeras. As for what he will do if he sees us attacking, I hope he fights back. It has been a long time since I had a real challenge!" Ed replied, cracking his knuckles. Alphonse shot him a pained look.

_ He still wants to fight after what he's been through and seen. But I'm not surprised, he is Edward after all. But this job of finding the Philosophers Stone should be my doing. But Edward is too stubborn to agree with me. _Al thought.

Soon they were at the address of the hiding Chimera. All they had to do was wait, wait for the hunter to show his face. Wait for him to come to the brothers. Wait for the battle to begun. Sooner then later... 


	2. Chapter 2- Shut Up and Fight!

**_Hello everyone! I want to dedicate this chapter to ThePhantomHero for giving me advice and encouraging me to write this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, because I was developing the Mystic Maiden's personality and it was awesome! Also, the reason the Elrics were calling MM 'him' or 'he' is because everyone thought MM was a man with overgrown hair :D Read and Review my fellow readers... and make some suggestions on what the next chapter might be about! Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I do OWN, that's right, OWN Mystic Maiden and here feisty personality... ;D _**

_Chapter 2 - Shut Up and Fight!_

Nightfall struck Central, evolving the sky with stars and a full moon. The building the brothers were watching was painted black and had large glass windows in the front. Dim light shone through these windows and you could make out the light shadows of abnormal figures. This same building was warehouse number ten; the same warehouse that held the pig and hawk Chimeras.

The Elric brothers were keeping an eye on them from across warehouse number ten, which was number twenty. They stood watching the large bulky doors of number ten from the roof of number twenty.

"Brother, when do you think he will show up? It has been a while..." Alphonse commented. His blond braided brother shook his head in frustration. "This sucks! I knew Colonel Bastard would make us do a overnight mission!"

As if on cue, the brothers turned their heads to look for a noise that came from the left side of number twenty. They nodded to each other and headed towards the edge of the building. A shadow was inside the alleyway, creeping alongside the wall. It stopped when it sensed something, a presence that was the twin alchemists.

"I think that is the hunter, brother!" Al whispered.

"All right! Now we are getting somewhere!" Ed whispered back and jumped off the ledge. He landed next the dark shadow that was at least two heads taller than him. Al followed his actions and stood on the opposite side of Ed. Together they surrounded the shady figure.

The figure threw something on the ground and out came thick gray smoke. The Elrics gasped and coughed as they tried to exit the alleyway. Edward was the first to spot the figure sprinting to warehouse number ten.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted as he clapped his hands once and placed them on the ground. Out of the ground came a large wall blocking the dark figure's path. It turned around a glared at Ed.

"Brother, are you alright?" Al called beside Ed with a worried look on his face. He nodded a 'yes' as the figure came into the light of the lamppost.

To the Elric's surprise, the 'Big Bad Hunter' was actually a female! She had long back hair that came together at her widows peak. She had on black baggy pants, a gray sleeveless shirt and dark combat boots. Strapped to her arms were daggers and knives at her disposal. A red bow was draped over her shoulders and her quiver on her back. But what intrigued the brothers the most is that she had coffee colored skin and dark crimson eyes.

She withdrew a dagger in each hand and said, "Get ready to die by the hands of the Mystic Maiden!"

She dashed at the boys but they jumped away when she swiped her daggers at them. Al then skillfully sweep kicked her legs but she back flipped away from him. Once Al got up, the Elrics charged the Mystic Maiden, with Ed in the lead. She saw this coming and grabbed his auto-mail arm and swung him into Al as they went crashing into some garbage cans.

"Give up now! This is non of your business! Give up now to avoid dying in my hands!" She yelled as the Elrics sluggishly got up.

"Damn you!" Ed shouted furiously.

The Mystic Maiden shook her head and chuckled, "Idiotic bastards." She got into her fighting stance while the two teens charged her. When Ed was mere feet away from her, he got down on one knee and crouched down. This gave Al the chance to leap frog over Ed's back and land a flying kick to Mystic Maiden's face.

She staggered backwards but quickly recovered to throw three daggers at Ed which he easily dodged. Al came at her again and threw some punches and kicks at her face and sides. She dodged them and swiped her daggers at his chest, cutting a gap in his dark orange shirt. Ed saw this and snapped.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" He screamed as he ran towards her while she was busy with Al. She saw this coming but couldn't stop or else she would get hit by one of Al's kicks or punches. Ed slammed her against the wall of warehouse number ten and started punching her senselessly. She got a bloody lip and cuts on her face and neck because of Ed's auto-mail.

"Brother stop! You're going to kill her!" Al yelled as he ran towards the fighting teens. Rain clouds started to form in the black sky, covering the moon and stars. Al reached for both of Ed's arms but then Mystic Maiden kicked him in the stomach, making both brothers tumble down.

"Let me go Al!" Ed struggled as he was held back by his brothers iron grasp. Mystic Maiden on the other hand, stood up shakily and spat blood on the ground. "Don't move. I'll be back after some business is taken care of." She said as she walked into warehouse number ten. Soon she disappeared inside and it started to rain.

"Al what is your problem?" Ed shouted as he unlatched himself from his brother's grasp.

"I didn't want you to murder another human being, that's my problem!" Al shouted back, getting in Ed's face.

"Your acting like she was your girlfriend!" Ed yelled back as Al blushed.

"No she isn't! Didn't you see her appearance? She is an Ishvalan! Wouldn't that look bad to kill another Ishvalan now that Scar is already our friend!" Al cried. Ed couldn't protest about that bit of information. It was true that Scar was their ally when he helped the Elrics retrieve the Philosophers Stone and turned Al back to normal.

But after that, he left to go travel around Amestris, with his new goal. Changing Amestris to become a safer place for the remaining Ishvalans.

"Okay, okay. But let's get that Mystic Bastard on a leash." They nodded to each other. Then they ran into the doorway of warehouse number ten to find the nasty looking half pig, half human Chimera dead on the ground. The hawk Chimera however, was pinning the Mystic Maiden up against a wall and clawing at her torso.

"GET OFF HER!" Al screamed at the Chimera. Ed clapped his hands together and slapped the ground. Out came a fist that knocked the hawk away from the her. The brothers went their separate ways; Ed to the Chimera and Al to the collapsed body of the Mystic Maiden.

When Al reached her, she was barely conscious and tried to pull her bow from her shoulder. Al helped her sit up while Ed kept the hawk away from himself, Al, and the Mystic Maiden. Once the bow was off, she notched her trademark silver arrow into the bow and aimed at the Chimera.

"Tell your brother to move." She said to Al who propped her up.

"But Mustang said not to kill the Chimeras." Al explained.

"I said, tell him to move." Her voiced was raising.

"But you're in no shape to do this, let me."

"I'm fine, now tell him!" She was getting frustrated.

"Oh no! Your chest is bleeding, let me help!" He said while he tried to stop the bleeding on her torso.

"If you want to see your brother get slaughtered in front of your eyes and be the one to carry his remains to his grave fine by me!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her face. "But if you want to save his life you'll tell him to move his ass out of the way!" She let go and then Al stood up with the Mystic Maiden in his arms.

"Brother! Get away from the Chimera now!" Alphonse called out to Edward who heard the message right away and ran away from the hawk Chimera.

Once he was clear, the Mystic Maiden reloaded her poison tipped arrow and fired. It hit the hawk dead in the head, killing it instantly as it fell to the ground limply. Ed jogged over to Al and the Mystic Maiden.

"Is everyone okay?" He panted.

"I'm fine brother. But she isn't, she got clawed in the stomach and is losing a lot of blood." Al said worriedly as he stood in the increasing pool of blood. The teenage girl lay limp in Al's muscular arms, very close to passing out from blood loss.

"Leave me... here to die... before you...ugh." Her head fell back as Alphonse held her bridal style.

"Come on. Let's hurry and take her to the military's infirmary." Ed said as he helped Al position her on his back. Then they ran through the pouring rain to get to the military base that was around the block from warehouse number ten.

_'I need to hurry, she can't die now. I want know her real name and get to know her. Maybe she may help and travel with us. She even might know some information of the Philosophers Stone and help us find one! I need her to live!' _Alphonse thought to himself as ran alongside Ed.

_'Even though she tried to hurt Al, she needs to be treated. If she knows what the Chimeras are then she must know what a Philosophers Stone is. Maybe she can help us find a Stone but there is no way in Hell she is joining me and Al when we travel.' _Edward thought as they arrived at the infirmary.

The doctors helped the Mystic Maiden off Al's back and onto a stretcher. Then she was wheeled away, leaving a thick trail of blood on the white marble floors.

"I hope she makes it."The Elrics said at the same time as they stood in the hall, painted with the blood of the dying Mystic Maiden...

**_A Medium cliffhanger on this ending... WILL THE MYSTIC MAIDEN MAKE IT OUT ALIVE? OR WILL SHE GET HER WISH BY DYING AND MAKING THIS FANFICTION SHORT AS HECK? Find out on the next episode *cough* errr I mean chapter of ''If You Fly With Me You'll Die With Me'' I'd give you an electronic ice cream cone if you guess what the title means... _**


	3. Chapter 3- Why does Everybodys Life Suck

**_Hey Everyone! I was on fire with this chapter and I'm proud of myself. So this chapter doesn't have that much action in it but it is very informative. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist but I do own MM/ Blaze McDuffie. _**

_Chapter 3- Why Does Everyone's Life Suck? _

_"__Run, run and never look back!" She passed away leaving the baby and the teenager by himself in a desert. He caressed the crying baby, hushing it to sleep. They found their way into Amestris, a country of many people. She grew up, the teenager watched over her like a father she didn't have. Who were these people? Shh, let's find out..._

The Mystic Maiden awoke in her hospital cot, still drugged and drowsy. Next to her bedside was non other than Alphonse. Al was sleeping in a chair that wasn't that far away from her bed. Once she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she tried sitting up but failed miserably. She fell back on her pillow with a harsh cough that woke up Al from his slumber.

"Wha- What? Oh you're awake, here let me help you sit up." Al tried to touch her but she cringed away from his touch as if it burned her. "Please." Al pleaded.

The Mystic Maiden sighed and relaxed herself. Then Al helped her sit up and prop the pillows behind her back. The blankets slipped off her chest and revealed several bandages wrapped around her breasts and torso. After that, Al poured her a glass of water from a pitcher that sat on the nightstand. She gratefully took it and chugged it down.

"So um, Mystic Maiden was it?" Al questioned as she nodded. "What is your real name?"

"Why the Hell should I tell you?" She spat out.

"Because I just saved your life." Al calmly stated back.

"And I saved your brother's." She said back.

"So, what is your name?"

"It's non of your God Damn business!"

"Okay, okay. I guess I should go tell my brother that you're awake. He's still probably in the mess hall." Al said disappointed. He started to get up from his chair but the Mystic Maiden grabbed the edge of his shirt.

"Tell me this, why did you save my life? Why didn't you do what I asked?" She said with a straight face. Al looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Because every life has a meaning and a purpose and it's not right to kill someone unless it needs to be done."

"But I tried to kill both of you! Why didn't you leave me to die!" She shouted.

"Because that is NOT the way me and brother go and do things! Why do you want to die so bad?" He shouted back.

"Because I've done a lot of terrible things in my life that I wish to wipe away. But someone I know promised me to not kill myself. But if I got myself killed by accident, that is a different story." She said. Al stood their shocked. Al found his voice again and said, "Oh. But could you at least tell me your real name so I don't have to call you by Mystic Maiden."

"Fine, I'll tell you. My name is Blaze McDuffie. The codename Mystic Maiden came from the Goddess, Mystic Mistress that we Ishvalans worshiped."

"If your Ishvalan, then why do you have black hair, they usually have white hair."

"Because my mother was from Amestris and my father was from Ishval."

"Oh, that's a nice name. My name is Alphonse Elric and my brother's name is Edward Elric." Al said as he sat back down.

"No it isn't. It's a curse." Blaze said quietly. Al was about to ask about this 'curse' but suddenly Ed busted through the door with two trays of breakfast in his hands and a bagel stuffed in his mouth.

"Hey, Al. Whish one do you wansh." Ed mumbled as he brought in the trays. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Blaze wide awake. As a natural instinct of hers, she reached for her upper arms where her daggers were but they weren't there.

"What the? Where the Hell are my daggers?" She yelled.

"They are all in a box in the weapons room with your bow and quiver. You'll get them back soon." Ed said warily. Blaze sighed with frustration.

"I don't have time for recovery. I need to get back to my- whoa!" She yelled as she stumbled out of bed and fell on the floor. The Elrics heard metal clanking as she sat back on the bed. The brothers were surprised about what they saw.

"Is that an auto-mail leg?"They shouted at Blaze as she grabbed a tray out of Edward's hand and started scarfing down food. Coming out from under her hospital shorts, came a long metal leg moving on the bed. She looked at them without a bit of excitement about the topic of her auto-mail.

"Long story." She said in between bites.

"Well start talking." Ed said back.

"Why are you so surprised? You haven't seen auto-mail before?" She spat back.

"Yes I have. In fact my right arm and both of my legs are made of auto-mail." Edward said.

"Could you please tell us how it happened, Blaze?" Al pleaded.

"Blaze?" Ed questioned.

"That is her real name. Now hush up." Al shushed.

"Fine I'll tell you, but after I do will you get me my clothes and weapons?" She said not looking them in the eyes.

"Sure, fine." Ed spat.

"When I was a little baby, my parents moved me from Ishval into Amestris because the military was starting to invade my home land. My father didn't want to abandon his country in a time of war so he left my Amestrian mother with a group of teenagers and other mothers to find a way to Amestris to escape.

"Some died which was including my mother. Her dying wish was to this one Ishvalan teen, 'Take my daughter to Amestris to live with freedom' she said. Soon three teenagers and myself made it to Amestris alive and we all lived together to protect each other. One terrible day, all three of us were walking on the street at night. I was seven years old.

"Military men came up to us and killed the man that was like a father to me right in front of my eyes. I was shot three times in my right leg and the other two were kidnapped and taken somewhere. I was left there bleeding. Until a kind man took me to a hospital. My leg had to get amputated but the man fitted me with an auto-mail leg and took me home. His name was Jordan Willis. He was my mechanic, my tutor for alchemy, and my father figure.

"He taught me all the basics of alchemy and told me of all the horrors that could come out of it. When I was thirteen, I was attacked by a Chimera and Jordan saved me. But then he caught a disease that confined him to a wheelchair. From that day I fitted myself with weapons and took down all the unstable Chimera in Amestris, as Jordan ordered me to. I'm fifteen now." She finished her story.

"Oh, well I'm sorry making you bring it up." Al said quietly. Blaze said nothing in return.

"Blaze," She turned her head to Edward. "Do you know anything on a Philosophers Stone."

"Have you lost your Damn mind? Do you have any clue what those stones are made of? Mass Human lives!" She yelled slamming her hand on the nightstand.

"I know. I'm trying to find a _sane_ way to make another one. Do you have any ideas?" Ed said quietly. Blaze shook her head and sighed.

"I have one idea. Jordan once told me about Homunculus and that their cores are Philosophers Stones. Maybe if we can find one, we can take it from them without sacrificing any human lives." She said.

"That is a good idea but the only Homunculus we know that are still alive is Envy and Pride. The rest are Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, and Greed but they died already." Al added. They all nodded at the information.

"Well that is a start. But why do you need the Damned Stone?" She asked Ed.

"To get my arm and legs back." He stated plainly.

"Blaze, do you want to join us on our travels for the Philosophers Stone? Maybe you could get your leg back." Al asked excitedly.

"What are you talking about Al? She tried to kill us!" Ed yelled at Al while glaring at Blaze.

"And for that I am truly sorry." She said sincerely.

"Like Hell you are!" Ed said with venom in his voice.

"Brother, she saved your life yesterday!" Al retorted.

"Yeah and we had to tote her ass to Central hospital!" Ed said his voice raising. "And we don't need a third wheel to drag us down!"

"Okay, first of all short stack, I don't get hurt that easily and I can pull my own weight! Second, I could beat your ass into the ground any day!" She yelled, matching Ed's venom.

"I'm not that Damn short! And if you think your sorry ass can beat me at a fight, bring it!" Ed screamed, getting into Blaze's face.

"Alright then, let's make a deal. If I win, I get to join you. If you win then we all go our separate ways and pretend this never happened. If our strength matches each other and becomes a tie, then Alphonse will determine the winner." She said calming down a bit.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?"

"Deal!" Ed shouted as he shook Blaze's hand.

'_At least they are getting along with each other for now...' _Al thought as Ed left to go fetch Blaze's washed clean clothes and weapons. I was helping Blaze stand up as she stretched out her muscles.

'_This ought to be interesting...' _They all thought as they prepared for the ultimate fight. Edward Elric vs. Blaze McDuffie!

**_Now wasn't that exciting and sad? You gotta admit you love Blaze's attitude and foul mouth... Same goes for Edward. Poor Al.. Okay I'll try to update fast!(Not as fast today though...) Prepare for the Ultimate battle. Leave some fighting moves Ed or Blaze could do in the Reviews or PM me... :D _**


	4. Chapter 4- Cheaters Get Carried Off

**_I liked this chapter. I hope you do too. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_Chapter 4_

The afternoon sun burned down on the trio, who were outside Central Command. Alphonse was a few meters away from Edward and Blaze who were still warming up. Ed stretched out his auto-mail legs and arm while Blaze bent backwards to loosen their muscles. Once they were ready, they met in the middle with Alphonse standing in between. A look of disapproval was plastered on his face as they got into their stances.

"Guys, do we really have to do this? It's just going to get someone hurt and Blaze is already injured." Al pleaded, his gold eyes sparkled with worry.

"I'm perfectly fine Alphonse!" She spat at him.

"Yeah Al, and we already had a deal." Ed said back. Al sighed and shook his head.

"Okay you win. So let me say this again, no knives and daggers, no transforming your auto-mail, no alchemy, and no choking. You all ready?"

"Yes!" Ed called

"Born ready!" Blaze called.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!" Al yelled and backed away from Ed and Blaze. At first Blaze backed up but then charged at Ed. At the last second, she squatted down and kicked his legs from under him. Ed did a ball roll backwards and then got up. He threw punches at Blaze but he managed to graze her cheek once, making blood bleed through the cut.

She staggered backwards and touched her cheek, getting blood on her fingertips. "Oh you're dead Beansprout!" She shouted as she sprinted towards Ed.

"I'm not that short, I've grown!" He yelled, waving his arms in the air. This gave Blaze a chance to land a punch to his gut, making Ed fly back a few feet. He spat on the ground as he cracked his knuckles.

They both started to run to each other and drew back their arms. Blaze grabbed Ed's shoulders but then got punched in her wounded spot on her stomach. She cried out in pain as she still held Ed's shoulders. She then brought his shoulders down and kneed Ed in the face. She kicked him off her as he staggered backwards. Blaze then ran towards him again while he was still recovering but he saw her coming.

Ed side-stepped her at the last second and stuck his foot out to make her trip. When she tried to regain her footing, Ed took her arm, kicked her behind the knee and twisted her arm behind her back. He stood over the kneeling girl as she cried out in pain.

"Not so tough are we?" Ed teased as he chuckled. Blaze smirked and raised her leg to kick where the sun don't shine. Ed went cross eyed and fell to his knees, grasping his personal part. Blaze took this chance to pin Ed stomach first into the ground as she held his arms behind his back.

"No... fair... that was... a... dirty... trick!" Ed gasped in pain. Blaze smiled in victory as her black hair flowed from behind her back.

"This means I win! Right Alphonse?" She called to the brown haired alchemist who stood shocked and his mouth was opened slightly. "Um, I guess it does." Al stuttered as he jogged over to the duo.

Blaze got up from Edward and dusted herself off. Ed sat up looking embarrassed.

"I didn't have to rely on Alchemy or knives to win this fight. Maybe you should try it." Blaze said with a smirk on her face. Ed just grumbled to himself as he stood up. He put on a genuine smile as he reached out his hand. "Well I never go back on my promises. Welcome to the team!"

Blaze looked at his hand in confusion, she thought he wouldn't allow to even go near his brother after she what she'd done. She put her own version of a smile on her face and shook his arm.

"See Blaze, now we can search for the Stone together!" Al happily shouted.

"Thank you... very much. I've never been apart of... well a team before and I'll do my best to remain loyal." Blaze said as she did a little head bow. Ed winked at Al when Blaze wasn't looking. "I'm starting to like this team up." He whispered.

"Brother!" Al said sternly. Blaze looked at both of them confused.

"So, where are we going first to look for the Stone, Beansprout?" Blaze said as Ed started to fume. He threw a punch at her but she grabbed his fist. "Anger makes you sluggish, Edward. Learn to control it." Blaze stated as she gave Ed a glare.

"Fine. First we should get out of here because the military is trying to hunt you down." He said.

"Why the Hell would they be looking fo-? What the Hell?" She yelled as a thick muscular man picked up by her ankle and she hung upside down. The man turned out to be Alex Armstrong, the strong arm Alchemist.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric! You were almost slaughtered by this woman that we were trying to capture! Are you hurt at all?" The shirtless Alchemist called to the brothers who were creeped out by his sudden presence.

"Put me down you perverted Bastard!" Blaze screamed as she kicked into the air.

"Armstrong put her down, she is with us!" Ed yelled at him.

"Please put her down." Al said politely as Blaze still struggled under his grasp.

"I'm sorry but I can't, General Roy Mustang ordered me to bring her to him." He said as he turned and started to run from the brothers and toward the Central Command Center.

"Get back here Armstrong!" Ed shouted as he and Al sprinted trying to catch up with Armstrong.

"Don't kill any one Blaze! We will be there soon!" Al yelled.

Soon they were both in front of Roy Mustang's office trying to fight over Blaze. The Elrics pulled on her arms, Alex on her legs.

"Give her to us!" Ed shouted as he and Al pulled her to them.

"I'm sorry I can't!" Armstrong said as he yanked Blaze out of their grasp. He was about to knock on Mustang's door but then it was thrown open from the other side.

"What is going on out here?" Roy demanded as he saw the Elrics sprawled over the floor and Armstrong standing to attention with the upside down Blaze in his hand.

"Damn you all!" Blaze said as she crossed her arms over her chest as everyone walked into the room and shut the door behind them...

_**What will go down in Roy's office? Find out in a while because I'm going camping for Three Days (Grace) so I won't be able to attend to this story. So have fun reading and reviewing for me when I get back so I can have a list for continuing this story! :D **_


	5. Chapter 5- How Does Rejection Feel?

_**I had fun with chapter! You'll find this chapter testing Ed and Al's friendship with Blaze... I own Blaze and Jordan; not FMA! REVIEW, REVIEW AND MORE REVIEWS!**_

_Chapter 5 _

"Why the Hell is she even with you? My direct orders were to bring the Chimera and her straight back here! Why don't you ever listen to orders?" Roy shouted at Ed and Al.

"The Chimera were... dead when we got there." Al tried his best to lie. Roy didn't believe it because Al was fidgeting with his hands and Ed didn't say anything. Blaze sat in the chair that Armstrong handcuffed her to and sighed.

"Oh come on boys, grow some balls! I killed the Chimeras, happy now?" She said. Roy glared at her before sighing.

"You're under arrest, Blaze McDuffie, for killing Chimera that were under Military supervision." He said.

"Oh Hell no, they attacked me and my master! You call those things 'under control'? I call them rampaging beasts!" Blaze shouted as she strained against the handcuffs making Ed and Al hold her down.

"This isn't my order, it's Fuhrer Grumman's order." Roy stated back.

"That old man can kiss my ass!" She snarled back. She tried to pry the cuffs off her wrists as the brothers held her down; she failed.

"There is nothing more to say, Armstrong take her away to the holding cell."

"Yes sir!" He saluted as he threw Blaze over his shoulder and started to leave the room.

"No! You don't understand anything you Bastard! Ed, Al, help me out here! We had a deal, we were a team, you promised me! Was that a lie too? Is this how you treat new friends, partners?" Blaze screamed as she kicked and struggled on Armstrong's back. The Elrics didn't even look at her as she left out the door. "I hate you, Elrics." She cried as she stopped struggling against him. They left as the door closed behind their backs.

"That was cold, even for you Mustang!" Al said, his anger flaring at the raven haired man.

"I agree with Al, what was that for? We told you our reasons for Blaze being on our team, why did you take her to jail? I bet that wasn't even the Fuhrer's orders!" Ed said said with same temper level as Al.

"Your right, I just don't trust that girl, how do you know she won't turn and deceive you when your back is turned. What if she has other plans for the stone?" Roy said as he glared at Edward and Alphonse.

"No we know her! She wouldn't do that!" Al protested.

"You knew her for two days, how do you know her motives? You think you know her past, well you don't!" Roy spat.

"And you do? Are you a stalker?" Ed said disgusted.

"No, I know one of her relatives. Blaze is the niece of Scar." Ed and Al looked utterly shocked at this piece of news. Blaze didn't say anything about Scar. She said nothing about being the niece of a retired Ishvalan assassin.

"No, your lying." Al muttered.

"It's true, Scar once told me his last name was McDuffie. Scar is most likely the brother of Blaze's father." Roy said while leaning back in his chair.

"That doesn't change anything! She is still our friend and partner!" Edward yelled at Roy as he stood up. "Come on Al, we're leaving!" Ed called again as he threw his coat over his shoulder as he walked to the door. Al followed.

"And another thing Fullmetal," Ed looked at Roy with bitter eyes. "Watch your back." After the last statement, Ed and Al left the Colonel alone in his office.

The brothers walked down the hall silently; thinking about the information they just heard. The brothers turned down two hallways and then Edward stopped abruptly.

"Al, I've got a plan." He said aloud turning to look at Al.

"What?" Al asked, slightly worried of his brother's sudden change of attitude.

"We're breaking Blaze out! You with me?" He held out his hand, waiting for Al's answer. Al looked at him then his hand.

"Let's do it!" Al shook his hand.

The Elrics stood outside the door to the holding cells for criminals that was in the basement of Central Command. Edward had handcuffs on with a black hooded cloak on. Alphonse stood behind him with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you sure this will work brother?" Al said as he adjusted his red shirt.

"Positive! Now lets get ready!" Ed whispered as they got ready to infiltrate the holding cells.

Blaze sat in the first holding cell, her back facing the metal bars of the door. She couldn't believe what just happened. The Elrics didn't stand up for her. After what they have been through together; the warehouse, the hospital, the yard outside Central Command, and inside Mustang's office is where it all ended.

She had friends, which were Ed and Al, now she lost them in two days. Those were her only friends, the last time she had friends was four years ago. She didn't have any friends because she was an assassin, and assassins weren't supposed to have allies.

Jordan had always kept her from the outside world until now because the danger people possessed on killing her because she was an Ishvalan. He would always lock the windows and doors when he left to go to the market; that was before he was confined to the wheelchair. Now he sends Blaze outside with sunglasses and her hair up under a hat.

_'This is what I get for having friends, I go to jail. I get punished for caring. I get left behind to rot inside a cell, probably never to see sunlight again.' _Blaze thought to herself as hot tears welled up in her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she held back a sob.

A loud noise echoed throughout the hallway lined with cells. Blaze perked her head up and turned towards the door.

"You there, guard! I need the strongest cell you have! I have a very dangerous criminal here!" A very familiar voice rang throughout the hallway making Blaze get up and look through the bars of the door. She saw Alphonse holding a black hooded figure she couldn't identify. The guard walked up to Al and cautiously tilted the hood back. Under the hood was non other than Edward Elric.

"Gotcha!" Ed said with a smirk. He then clapped his hands and placed them on the floor. Out came a giant hand that grabbed the guard, trapping him. Al went over to Blaze and clapped his hands then put them on the bars. Then the bars bent to the side, making a gap in the bars.

"Come with me Blaze." Al said as he held out a hand for her. Blaze looked at the hand with sadness. She didn't want to be tricked again by the same brothers.

"Why should I trust your good for nothing ass?" Blaze spat at him. Al thought about what happened at Mustang's office but then shook it off.

"Blaze, we are sorry we didn't stick up for you. We were just...just...um..." Al tried to find the right words.

"Just promise me this, or do promises mean nothing to you?" She said as she turned her back to him.

"Promises mean everything to me, Blaze."

"Then promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you and Ed will never betray me again. Or else your asses will be beaten into the ground and I will dance on your graves."

"I promise to never leave your side or betray you ever again. Same goes for Ed. Now lets go." Al said as he stuck his hand out again. This time Blaze smiled at Al and took his hand. Suddenly a loud alarm sounded and red lights started flashing. Ed ran up to them and said, "We have to go, the guard called for backup!"

Al and Blaze nodded to each other and then the trio ran to the window. Blaze suddenly stopped in her tracks and then the brothers stopped after her.

"What are you doing? We gotta go!" Ed yelled.

"I feel naked." She stated as she looked for something. Ed and Al looked at each other.

"You have clothes on, dumb ass! Now come on!" Ed spat again.

"No, I need my weapons, you Beansprout!" She yelled as she spotted her bow, quiver, and daggers on a shelf. She hopped up and grabbed her weapons. She strapped her daggers on her bare arms and then put her quiver on her back.

"Freeze with your hands up!" Five guards said with guns in their hands. Ed and Al backed up to the window. "Come on Blaze." They whispered.

"Not without a parting gift." Blaze whispered back. She threw a black orb on the ground which exploded into gray smoke. The officers coughed and were blinded by the smoke. "Now lets move!" She yelled to the Elrics.

Blaze then notched an arrow with a cord on the end. She fired at a near by tree and tied the cord to one of the bars of the cell. "Hold on to me!" She yelled.

With blushed features, the Elrics grabbed onto her waist and watched as she put her bow over the tight cord and grasped onto the bow on both sides. Then the trio zip-lined down the three storied building and into the tree. Once they were down, Blaze cut the cord with her dagger and then they ran out Central Command's gate. They sprinted down the street, the station going out of sight.

"Where are we going guys?" Al called breathlessly.

"I need to see Jordan first okay?" Blaze called to the others.

"Sure." The Elrics called back.

"Follow me guys!" She said as she sprinted down multiple streets. Soon they would be at Jordan's house and the place Blaze was raised. What Blaze didn't say out loud is that she had a bad feeling that something was wrong with her master. Something terribly wrong...

**_COOL ISN'T IT? This is like my best chapter yet. I like it...Do You?_**

**_REVIEW... or else it feels like I'm writing for my enjoyment, not others. Even ask questions if that is what it takes! O_O please... _**


	6. Chapter 6-Curses Never End Well, Do They

**_This is sad. Prepare your tissues...not torches. I own Blaze McDuffie and Jordan Willis. Not Fullmetal Alchemist. Authors Note: This isn't really based off the Brotherhood or the original. So don't go flipping open your manga or anime and saying "This never happened when blah- blah -blah." This is my story and please don't copy it, I work very hard on this... Enjoy! _**

_Chapter 6_

Ed, Al, and Blaze stopped in front of Jordan's house. It was a decent size, had three windows in the front, and was painted a fading gray. The garden was out near the sidewalk and had beautiful red roses in it.

"Wow, nice place you got here." Ed called as he whistled at the house. Blaze smirked at his amazed face. She walked up to the door and turned the knob and it opened without any resistance; usually it jams. Blaze's eyes widened.

"There's something up. Oh no!" She shouted as she busted through the door. Ed and Al looked surprised but quickly followed. They went up a spiral staircase that lead to an over-crowded library. "No, no, no, no, oh no! Not now! JORDAN WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed as she ran around large piles of books and looked in closets. She looked into the bedroom. "OH MY GOD! JORDAN!" She shrieked.

"Blaze, calm down. What happened to Jordan?" Alphonse said as he ran up to her and held her shoulders to keep her from moving. Blaze was breathing heavily and was staring at the ground, she looked terrified, and she never looked terrified. "They killed him... the Homunculi killed him and left his body to rot!" She sank to her knees.

"What!" Ed asked baffled. Blaze pointed to a piece of paper on the wall. Ed grabbed it off the wall and started reading it frantically.

_Why hello there you Bitch, if you are reading this Blaze,_

_then you must know that your little crippled friend here _

_is dead._

_If you ever want to see anyone who was ever close to you alive again, _

_you'll come to us, alone._

_We need you and your cursed name to complete our little plan here. _

_If you don't come to us ,then well you get the picture._

_See you then, and when we do, Get ready do die!_

_From Envy._

Ed squeezed the paper as he cursed under his breath. Blaze was now at Jordan's bedside crying her eyes out. Al was by her side, rubbing her back. Jordan's body lay limp on his bed, out of his wheelchair, his stomach gutted out and thrown on the floor. In his hand lay a used gun.

Blaze screamed his name and grabbed a dagger from her arm. She pointed it towards her heart and threatened to stab herself. Alphonse noticed this and held her arm back, away from her chest.

"No Blaze! What are you doing?" Al yelled at the sobbing girl.

"Everyone I knew and love dies in front of my eyes and I can't do anything about it. Let me end my life and be with them forever." She replied quietly.

"No Blaze, we are still here for you! What about that promise you made with that person? How would they feel?" Al yelled back.

"Jordan made that promise, how would I know how he feels now that he's dead. He was my only teacher, and father figure." Blaze cried. Ed ran up the teens and took the dagger out of her hand. "Snap out of it Blaze!"

"No, I can't take someone else dying in my presence. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or Alphonse, Ed. Let me end this curse now." She started struggling with Al. Ed looked surprised at her comment.

Ed regretted doing was he was going to do now, but it had to be done. He slapped Blaze across the face, nice and hard. She stopped struggling and slowly dropped her head towards the floor, her tears drying instantly.

"I'm sorry guys. I was losing my mind." She softly spoke as Al let her go. Blaze lead the Elrics out of the bedroom and shut the door. They all took a seat on a fading red couch.

"Now tell us about this 'cursed name' of yours." Ed said while giving her a reassuring look. Blaze sighed and played with her hands.

"My last name, McDuffie, is cursed from my fathers side of the family. It's like a prophecy. 'The first born child is gifted with a great responsibility. That child will one day, save the world from evil beings. However, that child will lose everything when it gets older, never to be loved again. When the time comes, that child will give their life to save the human race.' That is what happened to my father. He died trying to save the Ishvalan race."

"Wow, it's hard to escape a prophecy." Ed said while he got up from the couch.

"Where are you going, Ed? Are you going to leave me now that I told you my curse?" She said with a sad voice.

"Are you kidding me Blaze? Of course I wouldn't. It takes more than a silly curse to scare us off." Ed said as he helped her up and Al followed.

"Brother, where are we going now?" Al asked as they made their way out of the house.

"Well, we are not going to let Envy and Pride get their way, so we are heading to Resembol. I need to see Winry for my auto-mail, its getting rusty."

"She won't be happy." Al commented.

"I know. But she will be happy to see Blaze's auto-mail leg."

"Oh, she will?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"Yeah, she loves auto-mail. She goes crazy for it and will be more than happy to repair it for you!" Ed said with a kind smile. Blaze nodded and gave Ed and Al a hug.

"Thank you for staying with me. You don't know how much this means to me." She whispered.

"No problem, now lets head to the train before it leaves, okay?" Ed called as Al and Blaze nodded. "Then lets go!"

The trio ran towards the train station. Once they boarded the train, they got comfortable and prepared themselves for the long ride to Resembol. Even though Blaze just lost her father figure Jordan, she was still glad that Edward and Alphonse still stuck with her and offered to protect her from the Homunculus.

The whole trio knew that this was going to be a bumpy road to take and would have to do everything to prevent anyone from dying...

_**And the real adventure begins! Be prepared, I may not have normal updates because school is starting in like a week and I get writers block easily because of that. REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY SO FAR!**_


	7. Chapter 7- Nice To Hit You

___**Whoa bros, my reviews are going up! I think I'll wait until the review number boosts up to 10 or so to update my next chapter. YEAH! I love it when I get reviews about my work, it makes my day less long and painful... I'm kinda neglecting my other story, Brainiac's Revenge, because this story is really grabbing my attention and creativity... **_

_Chapter 7_

"Where the Hell does this mechanic of yours live, it's so Damn hot out here." Blaze complained as she trudged alongside Edward and Alphonse Elric. They were walking on the road that lead to the Rockbell's home; the sun blazing down on the trio.

"Almost there." Al replied.

"Yeah, and stop complaining!" Ed snapped. Soon a house came into view with a large sign that said 'Rockbell's Auto-mechanic Shop.' The group stopped a few yards in front of the house to catch their breath and get a quick drink from the canister Al was carrying.

Al took a small swig then passed it down to Ed, who guzzled down two -thirds of the bottle.

"Save some for me you little-" Blaze started.

"Blaze." Al warned, cutting her off.

"Edward, if you drink all the water, you're gonna-" She said again.

"Blaze!" Al warned twice already.

"Here you go." Ed offered Blaze the almost empty water bottle. Blaze looked like she was about to tear the nearest tree from its roots.

"Why you little Bastard!" She screamed as she lunged at Ed. Ed quickly dodged and started to run towards Winry's house. "Get back here so I can make throw up that water!" She screamed.

"Really guys?" Al said as he shook his head.

"Ha! Look at you, your _useless _when your dehydrated!" Ed chanted as he stood a few steps away from the steps to the house. Blaze's eyes widened when he said 'useless.'

"Don't ever, EVER, call me _useless, _you hear me? Or I'll shove my auto-mail leg up your ass!" She yelled and charged at Ed, her crimson eyes flashing with rage. She tackled Ed and they both tumbled to the ground. Blaze then started to strangle Ed and he choked out an apology.

"What is going on out here?" Shouted a voice that wasn't Ed, Al, or Blaze's. In fact, it was Winry Rockbell's voice. She stood in the doorway of her house in a black strapless bra with dark pants. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail with a red bandana and she had a very big wrench in her hands. By her side was non other than Den the Dog.

"Winry!" Al and Ed said in unison.

"So your the 'Big Bad' mechanic Ed keeps keeps bad talking about, interesting." Blaze said as she got up from Ed who looked nervous of what Winry's answer would be.

"What did you say about me?" Winry yelled, raising her wrench.

"No, no, no! Wait I brought you a present!" Ed yelled as he raised his hands over his head. She stopped abruptly, her dark blue eyes blinking in shock. "I've never gotten a present from you before, what is it?"

"Your new auto-mail guinea pig! Winry, meet Blaze McDuffie! She has a whole leg made of auto-mail, all for you to explore!" Ed said while pointing at Blaze who just stood there with a look of shock.

"What the Hell do you thing you're doing? I'm not property to be looked and touched at! You're such a dumba- HEY!" She screamed as Winry lifted up her pant leg and cooed at her auto-mail.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SUCH GOOD AUTO-MAIL, BLAZE! CAN I JUST TAKE TAKE IT APART FOR A PEAK? PLEASE?" Winry screamed as she felt her leg.

"Oh Hell no! Get off me!" Blaze yelled as she tried to push her off. Winry then dragged Blaze by her hand into the house; Ed and Al snickered as they followed.

"Stay there and I'll get my tools!" Winry said as she ran off to get her things. Blaze pouted as she sat on the couch. "What the Hell you laughing at Metal-midget?" She said as she glared at Ed.

"It's Fullmetal." Ed called back.

"Whatever Metal-midget." She rolled her eyes. Ed started to fume but he stopped when Blaze shot up rapidly. "What is that smell? It smells delicious!" She declared as she followed the scent into the kitchen.

"It's probably Granny's cooking." Al said as he and Ed went into the kitchen. They found Blaze gulping down a bowl of leftover stew.

"Hey save some for us!" Ed yelled as he and Al got themselves a bowl. Suddenly Winry came in with Granny by her side.

"Boys, it has been a long time, how are things. And who are you young lady?"

"She's far from a lady." Ed said quietly.

"I heard that Ed!" Blaze barked back.

"Hi Granny! This is Blaze McDuffie, our new partner." Al said as he put his bowl in the sink.

"So your an Ishvalan?" Granny said as Winry looked surprised. Blaze looked hesitant to answer her question, worried of how Granny would react to an Ishvalan in her house.

"Um, I'm part Ishvalan, part Amestrian." She replied.

"Well you're always welcomed in this house, Blaze. I see you liked the stew."

"Oh, yeah. It was pretty good." Blaze said as she sat down at the table.

"So what brings you boys back here?" Granny said.

"Oh, well I needed a checkup on my auto-mail and Bla-" Ed started.

"I told you to call before you come here for checkups! I swear if you broke your limbs again, your going to be here for a while!" Winry yelled as she hit Ed over head with her wrench.

"OW, WINRY!" Ed yelled back. Blaze started laughing until tears came out of her eyes.

"Wow Ed! I never knew your girlfriend gets this pissed off at you for your auto-mail!" Blaze choked out. Ed and Winry looked at her with shock.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Ed stuttered back.

"Blaze, Ed, isn't it too late to be fighting like this?" Al pleaded, and he was right. The sun was about to disappear under the horizon, making the sky turn a dark blue to a light purple.

"Yes, it is. Now all of you, go to sleep. You are going to have to run to the market for me tomorrow." Granny said as she and Winry left the trio in the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm hitting the bed. There is only one room with two beds so one of you will be getting the couch." Ed yawned as he walked up the stairs.

"I call the couch." Blaze said as she pushed Al up the stairs.

"Are you sure Blaze?" Al said.

"Positive, now go to sleep." She finally said as she pushed Al into his room and shut the door. She sighed and then went to her couch downstairs and took off her quiver, dagger straps, and put her bow on the floor beside the couch. She propped a pillow by her head and dosed off. What she didn't notice was that Granny came down with a blanket and covered Blaze with it.

"These kids always go through Hell, but always come out with a smile and witty comebacks. These kids will one day change the world." She said as she turned off the lights and went bed herself.

**_This was just a terrible chapter; you could call it a filler chapter but I was getting writers block. The next chapter will be about the dreams the trio has. Some pleasurable, some down right disturbing and haunting. Ok folks, So you get to see what Edward's, Alphonse's, and Blaze's dreams are... REVIEW! PLEASE... _**


	8. Chapter 8- Great Minds, Dream Alike

_**Hey peeps, I know I said I was going to update when there is ten reviews but I just felt like writing without writers block... Enjoy**_

_Chapter 8_

Edward Elric lay asleep in his bed. He instantly went to sleep when his head hit the pillow, but it took longer for images to take place in his mind. His nightmares or dreams were normally corrupt, but this was more than corrupt...

_Ed was laying on the grass, right outside where his home used to be. The starry night plastered the sky with glittering dots and a silver moon. His two legs and one arm was still in its metallic form. _

_He heard footsteps and turned to his right. There stood, his Mother? He quickly stood up from the ground and faced his chestnut haired mother. She looked like she normally did, her hair in a loose pony-tail and her long purple dress. _

_"__Edward, you've been so brave and caring for Al. It's been very nice of you but there is something I need to tell you. Edward?" She called to him. All Ed could muster was "Mother?"_

_"__Yes Ed, I need to tell you some-"_

_"__Oh mom your here! I've missed you so much!" Ed said in happiness as he tried to hug his mother but he went right through her, like she was a ghost. "What?" He cried._

_"__Listen Ed, you need to give up this pointless adventure with Blaze. It'll kill you, please listen to me." Trisha pleaded. Ed looked shocked._

_"__What? No, Blaze needs us. We're on our way to getting our bodies back. Me and Blaze's. Don't you want that, Mom?" Ed replied. She looked saddened by his response._

_"__Ed, please think... before... before it happ-" She cut off her sentence as she started to twitch. She collapsed under her own weight as her legs turned from peach to charcoal black. _

_"__Mom! Mom get up!" Ed pleaded as he knelt down next to his mother, putting her head in his lap. She smiled up at him one last time. _

_"__Think, Ed." She whispered. Her hair turned from brown to black and started to fall out in clumps. Her chest turned the the same shade of darkness along with her arms. Ed realized it looked exactly like his failed human transmutation. _

_He gasped as he saw her ashes blow away in the wind and the sky turn from black to blood red with flecks of black. He stood up and looked at the ring of fire that suddenly sprouted around him. _

_Out of the fire came Blaze. She was barefoot and wore a long red dress with even darker red stains on it. She held a large sword that was also stained red and her eyes were also totally crimson, no white in them. _

_"__Blaze, what happened?" Ed called, scared of what happened to her and why was she here._

_"__Why Ed, I came to kill you!" She sneered as she charged at him and sliced at Ed. Then..._

Ed suddenly sat up from bed, sweat plastering his neck and back. His nightmare seemed too real to be an imagination. He actually sensed his mother there with him, and the heat of the ring of flames, and Blaze's voice seemed too real to be a figment of the mind.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up shakily. He needed a glass of water, heck, he needed a barrel to splash on himself to wake himself up from the disturbing thoughts. So he quietly left the room and a sleeping Al to go to the kitchen.

oXoXoXo

Al went sleep right when he covered himself up, tired from keeping Blaze and Ed from killing each other. He went straight to dream land, or maybe nightmare Boulevard...

_"__Dad, hey Dad! Wait up!" Alphonse cried to Van Hohenheim. He turned to look at his son with a look of pity. _

_"__You have to go! You know what you did!" Ed spat at Hohenheim. Blaze stood by him with a look of no emotion._

_"__But brother." Al pleaded, looking at Blaze for some back up. She looked like she had zoned out. _

_"__No..no Alphonse. Edward is right. I've become a monster." Their father looked up to Ed and then Al. _

_"__You got that right! Now go on you Bastard, before you turn again." Ed called with venom in his voice as he turned away._

_"__It's too late for that Ed. You all must die!" Van said as his voice got deeper and his eyes turned pure gold. Out of his back came sharp curved like claws, and his arms got thicker with the same kind of claws. They covered his whole body except his face. He bared his fangs and lunged at Al, Ed, and Blaze. _

_He first got the shell shocked Blaze and ripped off her auto-mail leg, making her fall. Then he pounced on her and tore off her head and threw it a few feet. Blood pooled everywhere and this caused Ed and Al to scream. Ed was the next to fall as his upper and lower body was sliced in half by his own father._

_"__Time to die!" Van growled as he lunged at the terrified Al._

Al bolted up with a start and was panting heavily. He had a nightmare that his own father was part demon. Once his breathing slowed down, he took a look at his surroundings. He noticed his older brother was rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then got out of bed. He was heading to the kitchen to get a glass of ice water, not knowing his brother was already down there.

oXoXoXoXoX

Blaze had a hard time falling asleep, but eventually dosed off. She tossed and turned trying to kind a good dream, or a disturbing nightmare...

_Blaze stood inside an abandoned building, her heart racing within her chest, for the moment. Ed and Al were fighting Envy the Homunculus, but they were losing and Blaze couldn't will herself to move._

_Envy forcefully threw Al into the wall and she could hear a loud snapping; something broken as she watched him fall lifelessly to the ground. Ed screamed his name as he ran at Envy to attack him. Envy picked him up as if he were a rag doll and threw him up into the ceiling and went crashing to the floor, crushing some bones._

_Now able to move, Blaze ran to Ed and Al's motionless bodies and sank to her knees. Al was already dead by lack of blood, but Edward was still hanging on by a thread. She cradled his head in her lap and kept telling him to hold on, even though his chances of living were slim._

_"__I hate you! Get the Hell away from them, it was me you were after! Why did you kill them? I hate you!" She shrieked at him as tears poured down her cheeks. Envy walked over to her and knelt in front of her, a smirk plastered on his face._

_"__Aw, don't say that. You would never say that to your brother." He suddenly morphed his face into a white skinned Amestrian with a head full of straight black hair and dark blue eyes. Just how Blaze's mother looked but Envy didn't have her nose or her chin. _

_"__No! Your lying." She screamed at Envy as he just snickered. _

_"__Oh yes, I am your older half brother. But you're just a filthy Ishvalan!" He suddenly stabbed her in the back and pulled out the knife. _

_"__No it can't be true, no! Edward... Alphonse... can't be... dead!" She softened her voice as she lost more blood. _

_"__Goodbye dear sister, or not." He said as he walked away. Red alchemic light surrounded her back and healed her. _

_"__No, I'm a Homunculus? NO, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" She screamed st the now gone Envy. "NO!" She yelled as she pressed the now dead corpse of Edward into her chest and cried her heart out over the lifeless Al._

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Blaze screamed as she sat upright on the couch. She was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. She couldn't believe her mind came up with that insane scenario. What she didn't notice, was that Edward and Alphonse were watching her from the kitchen with worried looks.

"Blaze, you okay?" Ed called out in a whisper. She snapped her head to look at the brothers and sighed in relief. She then hopped over the couch and ran up to them. The Elrics were surprised when she suddenly hugged then "You're alive." She whispered.

"What?" Al choked out.

"I had this horrible nightmare."

"We had nightmares too." Ed whispered at Blaze. "You wanna tell us about it Blaze?"

"It's too intense." She whispered back ashamed. Al put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"We're here to protect you Blaze, don't worry." Ed said.

"Okay, it all started in an abandoned building..." She started to tell her vivid dream. When she finished, Ed and Al looked shocked and speechless.

"Wow." Al said.

"I think I should leave you two. If this is what really happens, then you'll die, I never want that." She whispered.

"It was probably you brain overworking the things you seen and done yesterday. Don't worry." Ed said with a kind grin. Blaze just shook her head and looked down. Ed sighed and got down from his chair and went through a kitchen drawer.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Al said worriedly.

"Making a point." He responded. He brought out a knife and grabbed Blaze's hand. He then slit her thumb and the trio watched as blood poured out of it. Minutes later, no alchemic light surrounded it. "See Blaze, you aren't a Homunculus."

"Yeah, I guess it was just... a dream. A very bad nightmare." She commented. Then she punched Ed's shoulder. "But you could have told me you were going to cut me!" She called out to him as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah but then you wouldn't let me do it." He said and earned a chuckle from Al and Blaze.

"Sure, maybe we should go back to sleep. We still got to go get groceries for Granny." Al said as the trio left the kitchen and went to their bed or couch. What they didn't know, was that tomorrow may change their adventure forever...

_**I just want you to know that Al's dream was random because I was running out of ideas. I sucked at his dream. But anyway, Ed and Blaze's dreams are actually make for the plot... Muahahaha! *cough* Sorry, I was setting the mood... REVIEW, because I'm getting slower at this updating thing and I don't have that much motivation... please**_


	9. Chapter 9- Hidden Talents

**_Dudes, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating faster. Heck, for like 3 weeks... Anyways I kinda rushed this a little and please REVIEW, REVIEW AND MORE REVIEWS! That is kind of the reason I stopped for such a long time... Please... I'm begging-ish. Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I OWN BLAZE MCDUFFIE! I also don't own the song "Young" by Hollywood Undead. Love it._**

_Chapter 9_

"So you still got the list?" Alphonse questioned his brother as the trio walked closer to the town near by. "Or did you lose it again?"

"No, I didn't 'lose it again'. You don't have to ask every ten minutes. Besides, Granny was very specific on what she wanted us to get. There's no point to disappoint her." Ed replied.

"I'm guessing that's the town up ahead." Blaze called out as she pointed out the upcoming houses and little fruit stands with livestock. Ed looked towards her finger and nodded. "Then lets go!" She said as she started to run towards the village with the Elrics in pursuit.

"Whoa, this place has gotten bigger when we've last came here." Al stated as he glanced at all the new faces and stands surrounding himself and the others.

"Yeah, you got that right." Ed said as he smiled at all the little children around him. What neither brother noticed was that very few of the Amestrians were giving Blaze nasty glares as she passed them, only she noticed. One man spat on the ground near her foot, almost missing her boot.

"Blaze, you okay?" Ed asked worriedly. He knew something was up when she didn't answer his question about how she liked the town so far.

"I don't think they like red-eyed Ishvalan's passing through their town. Maybe you should get the stuff and I'll wait outside the town." She said as she gave on of her death glare at the man that spat on the ground.

"Hmm, let's show them some of your talent so they can accept you." Al called out in a whisper as he winked at Blaze. She raised an eyebrow at Al not catching his drift.

"You want me to show my talent of killing evil people and Chimera?" She questioned as Ed and Al went wide eyed.

"No! I meant show them a talent that makes you positive. Like, um, dancing or a stand up comedy. Whatever you're good at." Al replied clearing the confusion.

"I don't dance to be laughed at and you both know I don't crack jokes."

"What is your special thing?" Ed said as people started to rubber neck or eavesdrop on the trio's conversation.

"Well, I can... no it's stupid." She cut herself off as she looked away from Ed and Al's stares.

"Well, what is it? It can't be that bad." They both asked. Blaze sighed and looked at them with blushed features.

"I can... rap. There, happy now!" She quickly said. They both looked surprised. Ed cracked up laughing falling to the ground.

"Y-you gotta... be kidding Blaze... t-tell the t-truth!" Ed choked out. Blaze was growing red and fuming at Ed's display.

"Fine I'll show you!" She spat as she stomped up to a big crate and stood on it. "You there, give me a beat!" She called out to a man. He retrieved one and started to strum it to a rock beat.

_**YOUNG: by HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD**_

_**We are Young!**_

_**But we have heart!**_

_**Born in this world as it falls apart!**_

_**We are strong, **_

_**But we don't belong! **_

_**Born in this world as it falls apart!**_

Blaze was singing with a medium voice as she sang to the growing group of people around her. Including a amazed Ed and Al.

_**I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.**_

_**I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!**_

_**I see the life I see the sky, **_

_**Give it all to see you fly!**_

_**Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, **_

_**But you're the ones who made it!**_

_**Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes!**_

_**I hear the hate in all your words,**_

_**All the wars to make us hurt!**_

_**We get so sick, we're so sick! **_

_**We never wanted all this!**_

_**Medication for the kids with no reason to live!**_

_**So we march to the drums of the Damned as we come! **_

_**Watch it burn in the sun- We are numb!**_

Blaze was increasing her voice to a shoutbut still kept her beat and still rapped or sung to the song with heart. The crowd was listening to her words intently, understanding the song more and more.

_**We are young! **_

_**But we have heart!**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart!**_

_**We are strong!**_

_**But we don't belong!**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart!**_

_**As we walk among these shadows,**_

_**In these streets, these fields of battles!**_

_**Take it up, we wear the medal,**_

_**Raise your hands with burning candles!**_

_**Hear us whisper in the dark,**_

_**In the rain you see the spark,**_

_**Feel the beating of our hearts,**_

_**Fleeting hope as we depart!**_

_**All together walk alone against all we've ever known,**_

_**All we've ever wanted was a place to call our home!**_

_**But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts!**_

_**Made to kneel before the altar as you tear us apart!**_

Blaze sang with more emotion as the crowd swayed along with her lyrics and beat. The next part the crowd sang with her.

_**So we march to the drums of the Damned as we come!**_

_**Watch it burn in the sun-We are numb!**_

_**We are young! **_

_**But we have heart!**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart!**_

_**We are strong!**_

_**But we don't belong!**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart!**_

_**We will fight!**_

_**Or we will fall!**_

_**'Till the Angels sing our song! **_

_**We will fight!**_

_**Or we will fall!**_

_**'Till the Angels sing our song! **_

_**We will fight!**_

_**Or we will fall!**_

_**'Till the Angels sing our song! **_

_**We will fight!**_

_**Or we will fall!**_

_**'Till the Angels sing our song! **_

_**We are young! **_

_**But we have heart!**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart!**_

_**We are strong!**_

_**But we don't belong!**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart!**_

_**We are young! **_

_**But we have heart!**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart!**_

_**We are strong!**_

_**But we don't belong!**_

_**Born in this world as it all falls apart!**_

The crowd clapped and cheered as Blaze hopped off the crate and walked towards the stunned brothers.

"What was that?" Ed asked as Blaze smirked at him.

"I told you I could rap." She stated.

"That was amazing, I never knew you could do that." Al called out to her. Suddenly the crowd moved over to where the trio was and everything went dead silent. Out of the crowd came a young woman in her thirties.

"You, young lady, have shown great talent and that talent is exactly what we need to solve our problem. You see we have a thief. A ring thief. This masked being steals rings that have the color of blood red and that seem valuable. But lately this mystery man has been taking larger things with the same color and are high in value. It ranged from vases to chairs to steel to jewelry. He is drawn to beautiful maidens with these collectables. He must be stopped! Will you please help?" She pleaded as the crowd nodded with her.

"This sounds like a challenge and no thief will outsmart us. We're in!" Blaze shouted as the crowd cheered and the Elrics looked at her with confused glances.

"What do you think your doing? With the Homuncului after you, this will draw them closer to you! Do you want to get hurt?" Ed whispered to her as she glared at him.

"If you don't like it, then you can go get your groceries and go home to your Granny safe and sound like _little,_ scared children! I'm not backing down from my word!" She hissed back.

"Little? I'll make you eat those words!" He snapped back, fuming while Al shook his head.

"We're going to help you Blaze. Let's just go get the groceries and bring them to Granny and Winry and then we can go back here to investigate." Al replied, ending the conversation.

"Fine, now lets get to work." Blaze said as the team left the group of cheering people to go get their food.

What the trio didn't notice was that the thief was in this crowd of people; the only person not cheering, and he is going to set his sights higher to a certain crimson eyed Ishvalan... This team was in over their heads, but it didn't matter to them, but to the people around them...

_**Yeah, I love "Young". I originally was going to do "Pain" by Three Days Grace but then I changed my mind. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!**_


	10. Chapter 10-Guess who's bait?

_Oh wow! How long has it been since I've gotten a review? Come on peeps! Maybe if I don't get reviews, then I might stop like I (almost) did last time. So Sorry for not updating... School and stuff... Enjoy! P.S I don't own FMA but I own Blaze McDuffie and Dylan Loutus. (Surprise surprise!) Read and find out! _

_Chapter 10_

"Plan?" Blaze asked as she and the Elric brothers stood inside an alleyway next to a store. Ed got a sinister look on his face as Al looked at him with worry.

"Blaze, it's time to play dress up." He simply stated rubbing his hands together. Al and Blaze looked at each other with strange looks, not catching his point. Ed then rushed out of the alley and in a few minutes he came back with two maidens. They squealed in delight and then grabbed Blaze's hands and lead her to the streets.

"What the Hell? Get off me!" She yelled as she struggled to get away from the swarming women. "Ed! What did you do?" She yelled. Ed snickered as Al punched his brother in the arm. "Brother, why is Blaze being carried away?"

"Well for a make over of course. That thief wants a beautiful maiden, he'll get one. She just needs a few... er... touch-ups that's all. And these women offered to help us."

"So your calling Blaze ugly?" Al questioned in shock. Ed quickly blushed and waved his arms in the air.

"No, no, no, no, no! I never said that. She just needs a few... um... womanly touches, that's all."

"So your calling her a boy?" Al crossed his arms.

"No! I never said that! She just needs a new dress and makeup! Damn Al, why do you have to be so difficult?" Ed yelled as he stormed down the street opposite of which Blaze was going. Al shook his head and sighed and then followed his brother.

"What now you bastard? What's the plan?" The now upgraded Blaze called as the trio, once again, met up in the alleyway at nine o'clock at night. She was wearing a black dress with long sleeves and the hem trailed down, only a few centimeters from the ground. Under the sleek coverup, she wore her black combat boots because she threatened the women who dressed her to leave them on. Her face had no makeup except her tickle me pink lips, but her long waist length hair was braided into a fairly large bun on the back of her head. "Edward!"

Ed was snapped from his trance when he was looking at Blaze. He quickly hid his blush and cleared his throat. "Okay, uh, you look, uh, cool! Yeah cool. You just need one thing." He said as he pulled a red ring from hid pocket. But not just any ring, it had red and orange flame design on the center that was 3-D. The ring band itself was a midnight color and had silver sparkles engraved in the mix. "Made fresh from Alchemy!"

Blaze stared at the ring then blinked a few times. Then she took the ring but then Ed quickly snatched it back. "Allow me." He said. He then slipped the ring on her right ring finger and waited for Blaze's reaction. She lifted her hand up to her face and glanced at it.

"Hm, not that bad." She said plainly as she dropped her hand by her side again. Ed stared at her with a gaped mouth.

"W-what? That's it?" He stuttered while Al just minded his own business.

"Sure is Beansprout. Now let's get this over with, this dress is not my style."

"Ungrateful little-" Ed paused when the trio heard a low rustle from somewhere close by. Ed and Al looked at each other and nodded. Ed then turned towards Blaze and lightly punched her shoulder. "Good luck Blaze!" He whispered.

"Won't need it." She spat back as she turned and walked away from the brothers who jumped into a closed shop window. Blaze strutted into the road with the streetlamps illuminating her path. Her black dress stopped following her when she halted to a stop when a soft pitter patter noise echoed throughout the silent town. Blaze whipped her head around to find a toned shadow standing right behind her.

"Hello young man." She said in a seductive voice. Ed and Al threatened before hand for Blaze to lure the thief to her. But at heart, all Blaze wanted to do was to give this guy a death glare, beat him senselessly, and call him a stalkish pervert. But then again, she wanted to help this town with its problem and she couldn't scare away the target. "What brings you here at this time at night?"

"I should ask the same for you, beautiful lady." He smoothly replied back as he stepped into the light. The man was about Blaze's age, maybe older, his tanned skin glowing in the lamplight with his fire colored hair was in a nice looking mess on top of his head. Everything he wore was a dark red color, which was his long sleeved shirt, pants and red leather boots. _Damn, he's nice looking. _Blaze thought to herself as she watched the man come face to face with her.

"I must say, you have a very special ring, pretty woman. Very colorful and... _red._ May I ask your name?" He asked as wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Blaze could feel herself boiling over, trying to fight the urge to punch him in the face. But instead she played along.

"The name's Blaze handsome." She called to him while she ran a finger along his jaw line. He grinned as he leaned closer to her mouth to plant a kiss on her lips but Blaze saw this coming. She pushed her index finger on the surface of his lips and his eyes shot open.

"Uh-uh tall, red, and handsome. This is a package deal." She called to him as she fluttered her eyelids at the crimson clothed teen. He looked surprised but it was quickly replaced by lustful eyes; staring down on Blaze. She shook this off and leaned closer to his ear. "Tell me who you really are." She whispered into his ear, dropping her 'innocent girl alone in the street' act.

From the corner of her eye, she could see his face darken and his features tense. He suddenly grabbed Blaze's shoulder with one hand and punched her in the stomach with the other one. She gasped for air but wasn't out of the fight just yet. She wiggled out of his grasp and landed a right hook on his torso. He didn't seem phased by the punch but instead he started to chuckle and got progressively louder.

"What's so Damn funny?" Blaze shouted at him, already in her fighting stance. When he stopped, his eyes were totally black and sharp teeth prodded from his mouth. "What the Hell are you?" She yelled again.

"Heh heh! You really want to know? Well I guess my secret is out. I am a Half Demonic-blood!" Blaze's eye widened as she reached into her boot and pulled out her signature dagger. "My name is Dylan Lotus! And that pathetic jewel thief that you and those midget alchemists have been hunting for, is dead. I devoured him when he tried to kill me when he saw that I witnessed his recent crime. Hmmm, fear. I can smell it emitting from your body! How pathetic, the female warrior is _afraid _of a dragon boy!"

"Who do you work for? Tell me you bastard!" Blaze screamed as she circled around Dylan.

Inside a closed shop, lay Ed and Al, waiting for the perfect time to jump in to save Blaze if she's in trouble. "We should help her! Brother, let me go!" Al whispered to Ed as he held onto him.

"No! We don't know what we're up against! And Blaze can handle herself, she's a big girl." Ed whispered back and held his brother down. "For now, we wait."

"Who do I work for? Ha! That, Blaze McDuffie, is my little secret!"

"How do you know my full name? Tell me!" Blaze said fuming.

"Ah, ah, ah! If you go around yelling like that to people you've known for ten minutes, you'll never get anywhere in life!" Dylan teased as he stood there with his arms open; provoking Blaze to come and hit him. She took the bait.

She advanced him in seconds but Dylan was faster. With her dagger raised she tried to strike him in the heart but missed when he zipped out of the way with lightning speed. He grabbed the dumbfounded Blaze's arm with the dagger in it and twisted it at an odd angle. She cried out in pain as the dagger fell to the floor as Dylan laughed.

"They said you were the most brutal, merciless person I'll ever meet! But apparently, they were wrong! You're just a _useless _human being like the rest!" He laughed. Blaze's eyes widened and she grit her teeth.

"I'm not like the rest! I'm not USELESS! Don't you ever call me USELESS!" She snarled as she broke out of his grip, picked up her dagger, and stabbed him in the stomach. He gasped in pain and collapsed to the ground in a heap of a bloody, red mess. Blaze stood there panting as she withdrew her dagger from his six pack abs.

She turned towards the direction of where the Elrics were hiding out and shouted, "Get your lazy asses out here Elrics!" Soon the brothers hopped out of the window and ran up to Blaze.

"You killed him?" Al asked with a horrified look on his face.

"I'm... pretty... pretty s-sure." Blaze stuttered as she started to sway in the air until she fell into the muscular Edward's arms.

"What the- She got slashed in her back! We have to get her to Granny!" Ed yelled as he carried her bridal style. Her blood dribbled down and mixed into Dylan's blood which pooled onto the sidewalks and doorsteps of stores. Once the trio was out of sight and out of town, Dylan sat up from his crusted blood state.

"Man, I got to regenerate faster. Oh great, looks like they're gone! What now Pride?" Dylan said as he turned his eyes to normal again and flicked off crusted pieces of blood and dirt. Then out of the shadows came a ten year old boy with elongated shadows with large eyes prodding from his back and arms.

"For now Dylan of the Demon-blood, we wait until we have another chance to get the cursed girl. Envy will understand your petty failure." Pride said, still in the lamplight.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! It was the fuc-" Pride's dark shadow came to Dylan's neck, a very sharp tip pressing against his regenerative skin. But he wouldn't regenerate if hi head was decapitated. "You wouldn't." He choked out.

"Oh, I would. Because you mean nothing to me and Envy. You're just our little errand boy that can't even capture a teenage Ishvalan! So if you don't bring her back to us by the end of the week, we will 'fire' you! Understand?" Pride explained.

"Oh, I understand alright. Now let me do my job!" Dylan spat as he grew long pointed black wings and flew off. Pride then faded into the shadows and the street was cleansed of any memory of a murderous fight taken place.

_**Cool right? I'm open to any suggestions/ reviews. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11- Replemish for an Ambush!

_**Warning: This will be FLUFFY! With some made up crap, but the good kind of crap... Kind of like filler info.. You know what, forget it. Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but I do own Blaze McDuffie and Dylan Loutus. Enjoy. (Yes this is kinda short too but just deal, at least I updated...)**_

_Chapter 11_

"Damn it! I thought she could handle herself out there!" That was what Ed yelled to break the two hour silence between him and Al. They were waiting outside the spare guest room while Granny and Winry fixed Blaze up.

"Why are you blaming her brother? It wasn't her fault!" Al yelled back at Ed as he perked up from his chair.

"She could of taken that creep down easily! She wasn't strong enough!" Ed was pissed as he got up from his chair and slammed his fist against the wall making the pictures shake on the wall.

"What is wrong with you Ed?" Al shouted back with a worried look on his face. Ed was panting deeply as he turned his gaze from his brother and focused on his feet. Hot tears brimmed his eyes as his golden bangs covered the view from Al.

"I... I just don't want... want t-to lose another. This is the the second time she got hurt because we... _I_ wasn't there for her. We... _I_ can't let her die." He whispered as Al relaxed now that he knew what the problem was.

"That's why she _will_ make it out and we _will _be a team again. We _will _get both of your bodies back, curse or no curse, we will!" Al whispered to Ed as he rubbed his back to sooth his brother, but his tears never fell.

"Ed, Al you wanna go see Blaze?" Winry called from the open guest door, having seen the whole thing. The brothers' heads perked up and they both nodded their heads quickly.

Walking into the room, the boys found their team mate's lower body covered in a soft wool blanket but they could make out the bandages covering her waist and lower back and her upper chest had a white sports bra on it. Her right forearm was cradled in a thin white splint but her face was perfectly fine, no cuts or bruises.

"She's still sleeping. She was scratched up pretty bad but you boys got her just in time. She'll live to see the next day." Granny informed the brothers which brought a sigh from their mouths. "But she needs her sleep so don't go sneaking off with her to go on your adventures. Oh, and also Winry tweaked her auto-mail so it will have more mobility. That girl got some undated auto-mail and it will be good learning for Winry."

"Okay, thank you so much Granny!" Al said with relief pouring from his mouth.

"Your welcome Alphonse, I'll leave you two alone with Blaze. Remember what I said."

"Yes Granny." Ed and Al groaned at the same time as Granny and Winry left the Elrics alone. They sat on each side of the bed and gawked at Blaze. After moments of silence, Al spoke up.

"She's so peaceful when she sleeps, it's the complete opposite when she's awake. Always trying to kill someone or vent that built up anger. Now she looks like a different person." Al described. Ed looked puzzled.

"What do you mean, Al?"

"You haven't noticed how her eyes sometimes turn a darker shade of red, like brick red, and her natural shade is a light rosy color. I've been having strange thoughts of how that may happen."

"I'm listening."

"Well you remember when that special Philosophers Stone we got was an unstable human being. His skin turned from pink to blood red in seconds and also came from Ishval. But in the end he became too unstable trying to heal your wounds and exploded. I that Blaze m-"

"No! She's not one of him! How can you say that Al?" Ed snapped as he looked at his lap and clenched his fists on his legs.

"Well brother if you'd let me finish my sentence, I was going to say she _may _be in danger of becoming one of him. And I what if she is one of them? We could use her strong will to get your bo-"

"ALPHONSE! Please, just... just leave me alone. Please." Ed yelled as he entangled his fingers in his golden hair. Al sadly got the message and left the room, shutting the door behind him. _'All I wanted was the best for Ed. I didn't mean to make him upset.' _Al thought to himself as he dragged himself down the stairs.

Once Al left, Ed cried silent tears which he tried to stop but couldn't control himself. He remembers all the people that sacrificed themselves to help his reach the Philosophers Stone; and that thousands more to make it. _They were all his friends._ But he thought about if Blaze really was a Philosophers Stone, he still couldn't use her. He would just wait with her until she dies from the unstable power of the stone.

"No... I c-can't do that to her. Sh-she's my partner, my friend. L-like a sister t-to me and Al." Ed sobbed to himself. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to stop crying. Mostly because of all the memories that flushed into his mind about all the vivid, bloody battles he encountered and the ones who died trying to help him. All that grief was held in until now.

"Y-you are... so p-pathetic." Blaze whispered in a raspy voice. Ed's head shot up along with his hands trying to wipe away traces of tears.

"B-blaze? Open your eyes, please." Ed pleaded. All he wanted to do was to prove his own brother, wrong. He wanted evidence.

"No. I heard you, metal-midget, all of it. You and Al talking, the theories, the memories. So, let me just say something," Blaze paused then shot her eyes open. She grabbed Ed's shirt collar and pulled him closer to her; nose to nose. "If you ever, EVER, think that I'm one of your 'Unstable Stones' again or if you turn me into one, I will beat you until your unconscious. Then when you are, I'll see how much you like being dressed into something you hate by strange women. Or worse, by _me_."

Ed's expression went from sad to shocked in seconds but quickly went into a smile. He chuckled out loud which brought a smug look on Blaze's face. But it quickly wiped away when Ed brought her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, I won't. I _promise_." Ed said as he tightened his hold on Blaze. Blaze just sat there with wide eyes until a few seconds passed, then she closed them and hugged back.

"Okay." She whispered back and they sat there for what seemed like eternity. But what Ed and Blaze didn't notice was that Al was standing in the doorway, watching over the two. He simply nodded in approval and silently shut the door behind him, leaving Ed and Blaze alone again.

* * *

Outside the Rockbell residence, Dylan stood next to the window to the guest room. He heard the whole conversation and could see very little through the cracked curtains.

"Hmm, I do hope little red eyes in there can hold her weight. Ambushes can be so entertaining, especially when they're the prey." He said as he pushed himself up off the wall. "Time to perform!"

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sooooo I'm just wondering if Blaze and Ed should be a pair. (BlaEd or BlazexEd Has a nice ring to it.) But I'm asking for your opinion. That's right folks, I want you to enter your opinion below just by clicking that box that hold many wonders. OKay this was once again fluff...**_


	12. Chapter 12- The Curse Lives to Standard

Hey (chocolate covered and dipped with mint frosting) peeps! lol Well, here is my newest chapter and ironically, I've been listening to 'Pain' and 'Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace, sooooo, you get the general idea. Read and live on... *cough cough* and REVIEW *cough cough* please.

* * *

_Chapter 12_

"You're insane."

"And you're not?" Blaze said back in response to Edward Elric as she stood shakily up from her bed.

"You should really rest Blaze." Al warned as he stood by his brother.

"Hell no! I'm perfectly fine. Now where are my weapons?" She asked. The brother's eyes widened as sweat plastered both of their faces.

"Urm, you don't remember... what happened to it?" Al cautiously asked as Blaze's eye twitched.

"No! Now where did you put them?"

"I... I honestly don't know where those women put them." Ed answered as he cautiously awaited for her answer. But instead of the blow out that Ed and Al were expecting, she calmly just sighed.

"Fine, okay. Now let's just go see that old bat and see if she has anything useful." The brothers just nodded their heads and lead the way to where Granny Pinako was making lunch. Blaze was the first to speak up.

"Hey, you got anything sharp and fatal in this house, Grandma?" She crossed her arms as she said it. Pinako lifted her head from making sandwiches and aimed her gaze on Blaze. A smirk crawled onto her face.

"Hmmm, a weapon you say? Well I do have a Katana still locked up in my room. It should fit you."

"An old lady like you has a Katana? Hard to believe." Blaze commented as she followed the elderly woman upstairs to her room.

"Well this 'Old Lady' was once young too." She opened her closet and dug through it. Moments later she came back out with a sleek gray sword case with light lavender designs covering it. Granny Pinako handed the impressed Blaze the container. Once Blaze did a once over, she grasped the black handle and yanked out the sword. The blade itself was at least three and-a-half feet long and had a fading silver color to it.

"It's a little dull but Winry can sharpen the blade for you." Granny Pinako stated. Suddenly both women jumped at the sound of a loud crash coming from downstairs. Following that came screams from Winry and the Elrics calling out for each other.

"That will have to wait!" Blaze said as she ran out the room and downstairs with Granny Pinako trailing her. Blaze got to the staircase and jumped down the whole flight in one leap and then sprinted to the living room. Inside the living room was Edward struggling to get out the gaping hole in the wall as Al was being choked in the grasp of non other that Dylan Lotus. Winry was standing stunned in the kitchen next door.

"You bastard! Let him go!" Blaze screamed as she charged at Dylan with her new-found weapon tightly gripped in her hands. She slashed off his arm and he shrieked in pain as Alphonse dropped motionless to the floor.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed yelled as he limped towards his brother.

"He's not dead, just unconscious." Blaze added as she kept her eyes on the snarling, bleeding, Demon-blood, by also watching Ed's back. "Get him somewhere safe."

Ed nodded as he hoisted Al onto his shoulder and brought him over to the shocked Winry and Pinako. "It's not safe here. Take care of Al and yourselves." Ed said. They both understood and grabbed Al and ran out the back door.

"We will, and Ed," Winry paused as Ed quickly glanced at her. "Please, don't get hurt." Ed just nodded and ran off to join Blaze. By the time Ed reached Blaze, Dylan's once missing arm had already regenerated into a new appendage.

"Well, well, what do we have here? My date from the other night and the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. I've seen you've grown more then I was described about. Oh well, that just means you'll need a bigger casket when your dead." He suddenly roared and charged at the duo. Large talons grew from his finger tips and fangs burst from his lips. He took three swipes at Ed but was cut short by Blaze's blade that rushed past his neck.

Ed then clapped his hands and tapped his auto-mail arm and out prodded a metal blade. He then jumped up and slammed down with his auto-mail arm in the lead. Dylan dodged out of the way and clawed at Ed's auto-mail arm which made shredded pieces of metal fly everywhere. Ed jumped backwards and looked at his arm.

"Damn, I can't move three of my fingers!" Ed called. Blaze saw Dylan charge at the distracted Ed, so she ran at him and deflected his clawed hand and tried to push him back but her strength was small compared to Dylan's.

"Heh, to think you once defeated me. Now look at you, half dead and losing your strength." Dylan paused as Blaze narrowed her eyes and started panting loudly. "Just admit it, your _nothing_!"

"No... I'm... NOT!" She screamed as she crouched down, letting Dylan stumble a little and then she slammed her sword through his stomach. He let out a cry of pain as Blaze kicked the hilt of the sword through even more. All was silent as Dylan dropped to his knees and sat there motionless for what seemed like eternity for Ed and Blaze. Suddenly Dylan started to chuckle which grew into loud, unnerving laughter.

"Y-you t-think that y-you c-can stop me like t-that? I'm immortal!" He yelled as he stood up and slowly drew out Blaze's sword. Ed stood next to Blaze with wide eyes as she got into her fighting stance. "This isn't my true form either. If I did that, you'd all be ashes at my feet. The only reason I'm holding back is because that wasn't my direct order." Blaze grit her teeth and Edward narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"You're not gonna take Blaze! I won't let you!" Ed yelled at Dylan with venom in his voice. A disgusting smirk grew on Dylan's face.

"Oh, but I can and I _will_!" Dylan called as he licked the blood off the sword and smiled. Suddenly he charged at the duo and whipped the sword through Blaze's leg, cutting the appendage apart from her body. She stumbled to and fro until Ed caught her and held her bridal style.

"Blaze! You okay?" Ed asked, panic painted across his face. She looked at him and replied, "Yeah, that's just my auto-mail leg, I'll b- WATCH OUT!" She screamed as Dylan came at them again. Ed luckily missed his attack but Dylan wouldn't let them rest. He slashed with both his demonic claws and Blaze's sword which kept Ed on his toes.

"I won't deal with these childish games, fools! I am taking that cursed Ishvalan with me! Even if I have to kill you, Alchemist!" Dylan shouted as he raised the sword over his head and struck down. It made contact, blood spurting everywhere. It was silent except for one word that rang throughout the house.

"EDWARD!"

Blaze looked up as she collapsed to floor when Ed dropped her. The sword had driven its way through his flesh shoulder but didn't separate him from his arm. The blade was too dull for that. Blaze couldn't get up from lack of energy and also because her right auto-mail leg was missing from under her.

"B-b-blaze... r-ru-un aw-a-ay. Y-y-you h-ave t-o g-g-get aw-a-ay." Ed softly stuttered as he fell forward. Blaze lifted herself enough so she could catch him, and she did. His eyes were half lidded and he was losing a lot of blood.

"Edward, stay with me! Please stay! No, don't you dare close your eyes!" Blaze pleaded as she cradled his head in her lap. She was close to tears, but they didn't come.

"Time to go, you bastard." Dylan called as he grabbed her arm and forcefully yanked her up which caused Ed's head to slam on the floor.

"No! Yet me go! Let me heal him! LET ME GO NOW!" She screamed and struggled but couldn't get out of Dylan's grasp as he pulled her out the door. This is when the tears began to fall from Blaze's red eyes as she pleaded Dylan to let her help Ed, but her pleas fell amongst deaf ears.

"Shut up or I'll make you!" Dylan yelled as he dragged her into the pouring rain and sprouted his wings.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed into the sheet of rain blocking her from her view of her dying friend. Dylan raised a hand and slammed it against her back, causing her to black out but it didn't stop her from saying her final words.

"Edward... I lo-love you..."

* * *

Awwwwwwww, I'm so evil. Muhahahaha! *Ahem* On a serious note, will Ed survive to tell Blaze how he really feels... also, can you please, (BEGGING YOU BRO, I'M BEGGEN') for more reviews. But then my friend told me something, "Who in their right mind would click on something written by 'Anonymous Vultures?'" Oh well, I'm just that awesome! *Makes a Grell Sutcift pose*


End file.
